Hotel
Hotel is a multiplayer map that was released as a part of the Escalation DLC. It was slated to be featured in the original release of Call of Duty: Black Ops, with a vastly different layout, but was excluded. Images of the early version of Hotel suggest that it was originally a much smaller map with significantly more closed-in areas of engagement. The final version, however, contains a more balanced mix of long and short range combat on a very large map. Overview It takes place in Cuba and is based around a resort, including a pool, a casino, and Elevators. The elevators only move between two floors. Each elevator has one side open on one floor and the other side open on the other. This map has several long sight lines, particularly between the windows overlooking the bar in the center, which are conducive to Sniper rifles or long-range assault rifles like the M16. However, there exist avenues by which a player can pass from one side of the map to the other while remaining almost exclusively in close-quarters areas that are largely hidden from most Sniper vantage points. In most Objective modes, teams spawn on opposite ends of the map, which means that most engagements are at long range, from building to building, or between players crossing over the sides of the map. In Team Deathmatch, spawns are more sporadic, but can still often fall into this fairly simple formula. The interiors of either building are very similar to the rest of the map in design, with large, open areas bordered by much smaller rooms and staircases. There are many holes and corners in these rooms which often go overlooked by players passing through them. This results in a great deal of camping, especially in the slower-pace Hardcore gametypes. The view of the sky is fairly uncluttered when outside, which allows for easy targeting and destruction of enemy killstreak rewards. However, similar to the Modern Warfare 2 map Highrise, both buildings provide cover deep enough that players without Ghost Pro or launchers will be able to remain safe from air support. Trivia *The map was scrapped late in the game's development, as vote icons were created for it. *The hotel's original name was "Reyes" as seen in a picture in the gallery below. Upon release, the hotel was renamed to "El Royale" *The player can play the piano in this map by knifing and shooting it. *If a player activates the lift and then activates the RC-XD while the lift is moving, the RC-XD will glitch and fall through the elevator floor. *If the player puts a claymore with the lasers completely going through the elevator door from inside, the claymore may glitch slightly and tilt downward. *If the player shoots the slot machines, they will spill money. *If the player is going down the elevator then jump while it is still going down, they will die. *If a player aims at the screen of the slot machine next to the prize car after knifing it, the screen lights up. *The gold bars scattered around the map get silver dents when shot. *The coins from the slot machine shrink after awhile, and eventually disappear. *If a claymore is placed in between the elevator doors and the doors close on the claymore, it will explode. *The elevators have a three player weight limit. If four or more players are in the elevator when it is used, the doors will simply reopen after closing, and the message "maximum weight limit has been exceeded" will be displayed. *Tactical and Frag grenades will bounce across the surface of the water in the pool. *If the player tries to plant a motion sensor on the edge of the hotel sign, it will fall all the way to the ground. Category:COD